


No Excuse

by vix_spes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid had been on the verge of wanting to kill his supposed closest friend Emily Prentiss but then something happened to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



“Seriously Emily? What part of your brain thought that this was a good idea?” Spencer glared at his best friend who stood in front of him, a pleading look on her face.  
  
“The part where we’ve just done an amazing presentation at Northwestern and we deserve the opportunity to relax? You don’t have to dance, I promise. You don’t even have to drink if you don’t want to. We don’t even have to stay out ridiculously late. And besides, our flight home is early but not crazy early. Please Spence.”  
  
“Ugh. You owe me big time for this Emily Prentiss.” Spencer rolled his eyes as the woman in question grinned and hugged him before all but dragging him towards the entrance of the club. It was almost as though she was hurrying to get him inside before he changed his mind and he couldn’t understand that; it wasn’t as though they hadn’t been in this position before.  
  
Meeting Emily Prentiss had honestly been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had always been the outsider, the geek, the freak, not only due to his age but also his IQ. When he had met Emily Prentiss at university, it had been like finding his other half. Okay, so she was still older than him and she wasn’t quite up to his level of intelligence but she was a geek (just get her talking about Kurt Vonnegut) and she knew what it was like to feel like an outsider having spent her whole childhood and teen years travelling the world as an ambassadors daughter. She had helped to make this university experience so much better than all of the others that he had simply because he had somebody to share the experience with.  
  
The only downside to their friendship was the fact that she kept dragging him out to socialise; to relax, because apparently Star Wars or Star Trek marathons weren’t good enough. He couldn’t hold it against her too much though. She only dragged him out to a club twice a month at the most and she never forced him to drink or dance, letting him do his own thing once they were there. The thing about Emily Prentiss was that she had an uncanny ability to know exactly what he was thinking and, if she said something, to know whether he truly meant it or not.  
  
Taking a sip from the drink that he’d ordered, he sat back in his chair and let his gaze wander over the dance floor, smiling as he saw Emily dancing, her face wreathed in smiles as she chatted with her dance partner. He then proceeded to continue looking around the room, his gaze lingering on a group of men stood by the dance floor. There were about five of them, varying in age but all older than Spencer, obviously fans of the gym and all of them good-looking in varying degrees. One of them in particular caught Spencer’s eye; a tall, very muscular, tattooed black guy who was grinning widely as he joked with his friends.  
  
Regardless of how hard he tried not to, Spencer found that his gaze kept being drawn to the mystery man at the side of the dance floor, their eyes meeting a couple of times as they exchanged smiles. Seeing that Emily was heading back to their table, Spencer stood to go and get them fresh drinks when his way was blocked by the guy that he had been staring at.  
  
“Hey pretty boy, fancy a dance?”  
  
Spencer opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t much of a dancer when he caught sight of Emily over the man’s shoulder nodding so hard he thought she’d get whiplash and mouthing “Say yes!” over and over again.  
  
“Um, yeah sure.” Spencer took the hand offered to him and followed the man to the dance floor, ignoring the rictus grin on Emily’s face as he passed her.  
  
Once on the dance floor, Spencer couldn’t help but feel awkward and gawky, not really sure what to do with himself and with the overwhelming sensation that everybody was staring at him. The way that he felt was obviously clearly visible because his partner chuckled and pulled him into the right position so that they were mimicking other couples around them.  
  
“Relax pretty boy, it’s just a dance. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
“I know, I’m just a really bad dancer.”  
  
“Well lucky for you kid, I’m a really good dancer.”  
  
They simply swayed from side to side for a while before Spencer piped up.  
  
“You like nicknames don’t you? I mean, you’ve already called me kid and pretty boy.”  
  
“Well you haven’t given me another name that I can call you.”  
  
Spencer blushed. “It’s Spencer, Spencer Reid.”  
  
Literally the second that Spencer finished speaking the track changed to something more up tempo with a strong beat. The movements of all of the other dancers around them were suddenly much more sexual and provocative. Spencer let out a squeak as, all of a sudden, he was spun around so that his ass was pressed up against the other man’s groin and his back pressed against a muscular chest.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Spencer. My name’s Derek Morgan.”  
  
Hands clamped down on his hips and, as he allowed Derek to take charge and move them to the beat, Spencer allowed a small smile to curl across his lips, particularly as he caught sight of Emily watching him, sticking her thumbs up as he caught her eye. And then Derek did some kind of move with his hips that Spencer swore should be illegal and his brain, one of the things that he was most proud of, came to a shuddering halt as sensations washed over him.  
  
He had no idea how long they dancer for before he felt hot breath ghosting across his neck before there were lips pressing kisses up and down his neck. This was something else that he didn’t normally do, even as he tilted his head to one side to give Derek more room. Not that he’d ever had a boyfriend but he normally went on at least a date before he kissed someone. Then again, he didn’t normally feel this kind of instantaneous attraction to somebody. Deciding to throw caution to the wind for once, he turned his head, moaning as his lips were instantly captured by Derek’s.  
  
It took everything he had for Spencer to stop his knees from buckling as the clearly more experienced man took control. When given the opportunity, he simply wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and succumbed to the sensations that were threatening to overwhelm him. Spencer didn’t know how long they spent dancing and kissing but he did find himself fuzzy-headed and blinking stupidly at Emily when she tapped on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m sorry Spence, it’s midnight and our flight leaves in six hours.”  
  
“Flight?” Now Derek was looking rather disgruntled that they’d been interrupted, particularly as it wasn’t going to be a quick interruption.  
  
“We don’t live in Chicago; we were here to present a paper at Northwestern.”  
  
“So my pretty boy’s clever then?”  
  
“You have _no_ idea.”  
  
Spencer jabbed Emily in the ribs, all the while trying to downplay the feeling of warmth at the possessive turn of phrase. “I really am sorry Derek but Emily’s right, we should go.”  
  
“Not as sorry as I am pretty boy. Have you got your phone on you?”  
  
Spencer dug the item in question out of his pocket and passed it over, watching curiously as Derek played with it for a few minutes before handing it back.  
  
“Wha…?” The rest of Spencer’s question was lost as Derek gave him one last lingering kiss before pulling back.  
  
“Now you’ve got no excuses kid,” before he wandered back off to his friends.  
  
They were in the cab on the way back to their hotel when Spencer’s phone vibrated in his pocket and the waiting text made everything clear.  
  
 _‘Give me a call sometime pretty boy’_


End file.
